Lost daughter
by moonlightfall
Summary: Regina and Daniel had a child together but Cora made her think that it died at birth and kidnapped it. Now when the curse is still intact her daughter finds her way to her. Problem: She is mute and deaf. Will the two of them fight for their family or will Cora destroy it again. How does her daughter knew about her and her fate? And what will Henry think about Regina's daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**It's just something I had in my mind a few weeks. I myself cannot speak much sign language but I can (heey ;D at least I can tell people who I am:D) Anyway. I hope you enjoy and didn't mind my jumping around a bit. Or at least I hope it's just a bit because I always end up writing parts of it after midnight :)**

**don't own ****oust**

**All mistakes are mine:)**

Rose looked carefully around. She had to stay concentrated and stealthy. Otherwise she would end up hungry and in jail. She walked through the rows and while she walked she let chocolate bars vanish in her sleeve. To others she seemed bored. But she was on a thrill. She definitely would have to run afterwards. When she had everything she sighed and turned to the shop keeper. "You don't have pizza?",she wrote on a paper and held it to him. He shook his head and she nodded thanks to him.

She left the shop when a bar fell out. She cursed in her head when she felt the weight loss. She looked to the man and then started to run. She didn't came that far before Emma caught her. "Got you, little thief.",she said. Rose focused on Emma's lips. Why? Because she had one of the worst fates. She was mute AND deaf. "Don't you want to tell me that you aren't stealing?",Emma asked her and after a few seconds Rose shook her head. She dropped every bar but one on the counter of the shop and then was dragged away to the station after a lecture of Emma she hadn't even understand.

In the station both sat in the interrogation room. Emma tried to get her to speak. Not realizing that Rose looked at her questionably and pretended to write on the table with her hands to tell her that she is deaf. Emma gave up when Regina called to know why the reports weren't in her office. Emma explained it and Regina arrived. "I don't know if she is dangerous or anything. Just wait here and I'll get the report why she is here. Don't enter, understood?",Emma said and walked away. Regina looked into the interrogation room and saw how Rose looked at her. It was something between hope and fear. _"Can you speak sign language?" _,Rose signed and Regina gasped. She opened the door and entered.

_"Yes, I can. Are you deaf or mute?" "Both. I tried to tell the sheriff but she ignored my attempts."_,Rose sighed defeated. _"Well. There is a reason why I always snap at her."_,Regina said with a smirk and sat down in front of her. _"What's your name? And how old are you?" "I'm Rose and I'm 15. Who are you? The deputy?" _Regina laughed and shook her head. _"No. I'm Regina Mills ,the town's mayor. Why did you try to steal? I promise I won't judge you." "I was hungry and the chance of getting caught is higher in the other shops.",_Rose answered. Regina grabbed her purse and rummaged in it before she found the chocolate bar she hid there for special things Henry did and held it to Rose who shyly took it and started to eat it.

Regina watched her. She saw how thin Rose was and how fast she had eaten the bar. _"Where are your parents?" "My dad is definitely dead... killed by my grandmother... and my mother? I don't know. I'm looking for her. Can you help me find her? But I don't have a clue. I just know that she is 33 almost 34 years old."_,Rose said and Regina took her hand softly. _"We will find her. I promise. But now let's get you some more food. I'll be back in a few." _Rose nodded and Regina stood up and walked out of the room. She got some more candy and a soda drink for her before she walked back. Emma stood in front of the room and looked at her. "Where were you? I thought that you entered without permission." "I can do everything I want, Sheriff Swan. And she isn't dangerous." "And how do you know?" "Simple. I spoke with her.",Regina said with a grin and opened the door.

Emma followed her. "Then. Show me how much she speaks.",Emma said and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She looked into Rose's eyes who had followed every move of her. Regina sat down once again and pushed the drink over to Rose before she got the candy out of her purse and pushed it to her too. _"I hope you like it, my dear."_,Regina signed and Emma gasped when she saw how Rose nodded and signed something back. "She is..." "Deaf and Mute. It's the worst what can happen to someone... In my opinion.",Regina said and smile softly at Rose who shrugged. "Wait... in front of the shop... she shook her head when I asked her a yes/no question." Regina looked to Rose who had stared on Emma's mouth before she looked back to Regina.

_"I can read on the lips what someone is saying. I just need a bit time sometimes and the person have to speak slowly." _"She said that she can read lips. But the person has to speak slowly. Anyway. I will pay her fine and she'll come with me.",Regina said and stood up. She pulled out a few bills and then mentioned for Rose to follow her. "I need her name and age.",Emma said and quickly collected the money. "Rose. And she is 15." "I need a last name." "She doesn't have one." "Then ask her which name she wants." _"I don't want a last name until I know my mother."_,Rose signed. She had seen what Emma had said and looked at Regina. "She doesn't want to.",Regina translated and they left.

Regina and Rose walked to the diner. They had decided that Rose should eat something properly instead of the candies. When they entered some people looked at them surprised but many of them didn't mind them. Regina led her to a table and they sat down. _"What do you want to eat or drink? I'll pay. Don't worry." _Both smirked and Rose took the menu card and looked over it. _"What are burgers and fries?" "You don't know burger and fries?"_,Regina asked shocked and Rose shook her head ashamed. Regina softly took her head before she waved Ruby to them and ordered.

After they had ordered they talked happily with each other. It weren't as awkward as they had thought and they loved it. They had a strong connection since they had spoken with each other in the interrogation room. When Ruby came back to them they stopped and watched how Ruby put the food in front of them. _"I wish I could speak so I could thank her for bringing food."_,Rose signed and then sighed and Regina looked at her sympathetically. _"Maybe we find a way. I make an appointment with Dr. Whale for tomorrow and then we will look if there are surgeries or anything which could heal you." _"_You shouldn't burden yourself too much with me. I'm grateful for everything you did for me already but I don't want to live on your purse. I want to repay you." "Than work in my office after school." "I don't go to school." "You will. See it as the first rule of your living arrangement."_

_"And what are the other rules?" "Keep your room tidy. Don't drink alcohol. Don't smoke. Never skip school. Don't steal. And never climb in cars of strangers. That's it." "I'm reacting bad to smoke anyway. Can't breathe and such things."_,Regina nodded. She knew this problem. Smoke made her panic because her mother would often lock her into a room where she was surrounded by fire. She was forced to find a way to extinguish the fire and get out of the room. Why? She never really knew why. They started eating and Regina smiled amused when she saw how Rose devoured the burger and than the fries while she ate her salad. _"That was so good!"_,Rose said and Regina smiled. _"Too much and it will make you fat but I think that is the last problem you have." "Yeah. Think so too. So. Where are we going now?" "Buying clothes for you and then I'll tell the school that you'll start attending next week." "But how? I can't hear what they say and can't say anything myself."_,Rose answered and Regina smiled.

_"Luckily there is one teacher who can sign language. She will be your teacher. So no need to worry.",_Regina smiled and Rose nodded. Regina quickly paid and then walked with Rose to a boutique. _"Choose what you want. And if you feel bad than I can take your wage as repay."_,Regina said and saw how Rose directly turned to the jeans. She sighed innerly but still followed her. She watched her trying on some jeans and then choose three. A deep blue one, a gray one and black one. Then Regina watched Rose choosing some sweaters,shirts and blouses. Regina thought of going but then she spotted a nicely looking pantsuit. She nudged Rose who followed her gaze and smiled. _"Should I try it on? I need clothes for formal events."_ Regina looked at her grinning and nodded. Rose took the pantsuit and changed into it. When she stepped out again Regina gasped. Rose looked at herself in the mirror and was amazed.

She could look this good when she was dressed up? She looked to Regina who looked at her with a lovingly smile. Who looked at her with such a proud face that she felt her heart filled with happiness. She hugged Regina tightly and felt arms wrapping around her body. She smelled Regina's perfume and she just knew in this moment that she had found her mother. The woman she had been ripped away from as little infant. She snuggled closer. Just wanting this moment to last forever but the bell from the shop door rung and they parted. Regina stroked softly her cheek and Rose saw the tears in Regina's brown soft eyes. _"Thank you, Regina." "You are more than welcome, Rose." _They paid for everything and then walked to the mansion. _"Tomorrow we will buy sport clothes and some pajamas for you."_,Regina said when they entered and Rose nodded.

She looked around amazed and Regina chuckled. She led her to her new room and watched how Rose's eyes widened. _"That's all for me?" "Yes. Everything is for you, Rose. You don't have to worry anymore. I promise." _Rose smiled at her and hugged her softly before she started putting her clothes into the drawer. Regina got a pajama and some clothes to slump around in the house for Rose and laid them on the bed. Rose looked at them and smiled. She signed 'thank you' and grabbed the shorts and the top which Regina had laid on the bed. _"I'm doing some more paperwork and start dinner at 5. Henry will be back soon. You should introduce yourself to him. He can sign language too. I taught him with 5 so that won't be a problem. And he has quite the phantasy. Thinks that I'm the Evil Queen. So don't freak out or anything."_,Regina said and Rose nodded.

When the clock said 3pm Henry arrived at home. Rose stood in the doorframe of the kitchen, amazed about how huge it was. She flinched when she suddenly felt someone tapping her shoulder and turned around. She saw Henry. _"Hi. I guess you are Henry?"_,Rose said and Henry looked at her hands and then in her eyes. _"Yes, that's me. Who are you? And why do you need sign language? Are you deaf?" "Actually I'm deaf and mute. I'm Rose by the way. Your mother is giving me a shelter for some weeks until I find my biological mother. Maybe you know her? She has to look a bit like me and should be almost 34 years old." "We could look in my book. Maybe we'll find her. Where are you from?" "I don't know. I grew up alone. My father was killed by my grandmother and I was ripped away from my mother. That's all I know."_

Henry led Rose to his bedroom and got his book. _"You really think that we can find my mother with a fairytale book?" "Yes. Because this book is true and my mom cursed everyone to this land... she is pure evil." "But why would she give me shelter if she is pure evil? I'm useless for any plot because of defects. Maybe you shouldn't give her such a hard time. Every time she or someone else mentions you she is so sad." "She can't love." "I think she loves too much. That's what's making her doing things she shouldn't. She feels threatened that you, the only person she trusts completely, will hate her. Will turn away from her and leave her alone. She just doesn't want to lose you, Henry."_,Rose said and he looked at her. _"But why is she so unfriendly from everyone?" "Why don't you ask her? I bet she would tell you." _Henry nodded and looked into his book.

**TBC...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**another chapter:) This is more of the past from Regina/Daniel/Rose**

He found on the last page a new story beginning. **The dream walker. **He started to read and gasped. He nudged her and Rose looked into the book too. She saw a picture of herself in 6 different ages. The first one was her as baby in Regina's arms. The last was her in Regina's arms not even some hours ago. _"That's... that's me!" "And my mom... but she never had a boyfriend before her first marriage."_,Henry wondered and Rose pulled him and the book off the bed towards the stairs. They bolted downstairs and Henry led her to the study. Regina looked up surprised when they bursted through the door. She saw the book and directly felt pain in her heart. She sighed. Henry probably had corrupted Rose into thinking bad of her. She was shocked when Rose showed her the last page of the book.

She saw herself holding a little child in her arm. Regina looked away and tried not to cry. Both children watched how Regina crumpled in front of them. Watched how Regina shut the book and just fled. _"I told you that she is the Evil Queen."_,Henry said and Rose sighed. _"You know what, Henry? I don't even care. All I want is my mother and from what I have seen right now... She wanted me too..." "How do you mean that? She ran away and just looked at the pictures shortly. Not even taking time in what we wanted to show her." "It means that she thought that I was DEAD, Henry. She thought that I died directly after my birth. And the picture looks like it is from the day my father was killed. It was the day she lost the two most important things in her life. Her true love and her child.",_Rose said and he looked at her confused.

_"She never had a true love." "Yes she did. I know him because I'm ,like the story is named, a dream walker. I can cross the line between life and death. I can speak with the people who passed away. Who are waiting in a middle section between earth and heaven. I talked with my father. Once. He told me how much he loved her. How he wished that he could raise me. That they could raise me together. Living the peaceful life they always dreamt off. But he didn't told me who she was. What she looked like. He just said that fate would bring us back together." "So... if you are a dream walker.. is this book real then?"_

_"Is this the only thing which concerns you? Not what negative consequences your mother would have to endure? Like everyone wanting to behead her? Or slice open her stomach and taking out every organ in her body while she is still awake? Is that what you want? Because that would happen if the curse would break. And to answer your question. YES! This fucking book IS real. I know it because I was trapped with my grandmother for 27 years before I could escape last year in this world... Be happy that you had her your whole childhood. Because I would kill for this. I would kill for a loving mother who would soothe every illness. Who would rock me to sleep again when I had a nightmare. I lived for 27 years in fear of my grandmother who would beat the hell out of me."_

_"But if you lived with your grandmother... than you should have known Mom." "No. I just was allowed to call her mistress or majesty. She never told me her name... She took me to Wonderland and later when Regina casted the curse she took me back to the Enchanted Forest along with Hook. How that worked out is still something I don't really know. But I just want you to know that everything Regina has done is because she was forced to. No one ever gave her a chance to do things SHE wanted. Everyone used her as a pawn in their own games." "How do you know so much about it?" "There was a book which was a bit like this one. It was a storybook. But storybooks in the Enchanted Forest... the magical ones. They are rare. But they are true. Mistress ripped out the pages with me as infant. I read the story of Regina... And... it's... It's heinous what happened to her."_

Henry looked almost ashamed._ "We need to find her. I have to explain her what happened with me." _He nodded and they ran out of the study. Henry looked around and tried to find indicators which told him where his mother was. He then saw that her things were still where they belonged and he ran into the kitchen. Rose quickly followed him and then saw Regina in the kitchen cutting vegetables. Rose told Henry to leave and walked to Regina who still hadn't heard them. Rose knocked at the kitchen island and Regina flinched before she turned a bit to look at the intruder. Rose looked at her with a soft smile. _"When I first read about you I thought you would look ugly. I never thought that you would be the Evil Queen. And you aren't. You are just Regina. At least for me. And I think that's the most important thing right now."_

Regina looked down at her own hands and than just walked over to a chair and sat down. _"I'm sorry that I'm your mother... You deserve better." "Never be sorry for that. I'm proud that YOU are my mother because I ,at least ,know that you won't abandon me. Ever. And I know that you will protect me. I couldn't wish for more. You are what I dreamt of my whole life." "How do you even know me? These details about me?" "Dad... he told me before he went to heaven." _Regina gasped. _"Daniel? Daniel told you..." "Yes. Or no. He said that I definitely would find you but just gave me your age and that I would feel it. And he told me that I should tell you from him that he loves you and that he will always look out for you but that you have to love again... and that you have to let go of the anger in you... that it will kill you otherwise."_

Regina studied Rose's face. And now she knew why she recognized Rose. She had Daniel's eyes. His hair color. His smile. Rose saw how Regina started to struggle and quickly wrapped her arms around her mother's body and held her close. _"What did she tell you after my birth?"_,Rose asked after Regina had caught herself again. _"That you were dead as soon as I had my contractions. That you just were... dead. I...I thought that I lost everything on one day... Firstly Daniel and then... then I lost you. The only thing which made my life useful.",_Regina said and Rose looked at her sympathetically. _"But I came back. I'm here now. And I won't leave. Because I missed you. I missed you so much even if I didn't knew you or your name."_,She cupped her mother's cheeks and wiped the tears away. They smiled slightly and then hugged again. Regina was relieved and happy.

Her own child. Her biological child loved her even after she knew about all the crimes she had committed. Even after everything she had done. And she still had something from Daniel. Something what seemed like a gift of god. They stayed this for quite a while before they broke apart because Henry had tackled them in a hug. Regina wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. "I love you, Henry. Don't ever doubt that. I would destroy the world for you if you would ask me to." "But then we couldn't live either.",he said with a slight smile. She saw that he had cried. "You listened?" "Read rather... yes... and I'm sorry... I always was happy in my childhood. You made sure of it... and I never really thanked you for it... Thank you, Mom." She smiled at him and felt tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry that I'm the Evil Queen." "What Evil Queen?",he asked her with a soft smile and she looked rather shocked at him. "Fairytales aren't true, Mom, although it would be cool, wouldn't it be?" She smiled warmly at him and just pulled him closer. She looked to Rose who smiled happily at her. She mouthed 'thank you, Rose' to her and Rose nodded. Afterwards they cooked together and Henry realized how much he had missed the laughter of his mother. How much he had missed her smile or her jokes. He enjoyed it. He enjoyed spending time with his mother and apparently his sister. Then the door bell rung and Regina and Henry looked at each other confused. Rose hadn't even noticed it until Regina's hand had left her own which had cut the vegetables. She looked up and than saw how both looked to the kitchen door. She walked to the door and saw the shadow at the front door.

Rose shrugged and just opened it. In front of her was Emma. They looked at each other surprised before Rose stepped to the side and let Emma into the house. They walked into the kitchen where Regina and Henry had waited. "Miss Swan. What do you want?" "Ehm...Henry told me that he wanted to meet me at 6. I was concerned when he didn't showed up and just wanted to know if he is here...",Emma said and looked to Henry who blushed slightly. Henry led her outside. "We won't need Operation Cobra anymore... or at least not now. I want to get to know my sister." "Your sister?" "Rose... She is my Mom's daughter. Our grandmother apparently told Mom that Rose is dead and that's why Mom is how she is. She was sad that Rose's father died and Rose too and she just became a cold woman because she never wanted to get hurt again...I don't think that she can be an Evil Queen then."

"And this sudden change is just because you heard of that story?",Emma asked surprised. "Yes. Because Mom... she seemed changed as soon as she heard of Rose being her daughter... She ran... She never runs. She always fight her fears and if it has to be she drowns with them. She changed... She won't be angry at you anymore. At least not that often than usual. I promise that.",he said and Emma nodded. "She is really better?" "She never was bad. Rose explained it. Mom is bad because she feels threatened. She is scared that someone else takes her child once again. She just doesn't want to lose someone close to her heart again... and I hurt her...and I will fix this." Emma just sighed and then they hugged softly before she left. Henry returned to them and watched them with a smile. "I'm back." They smiled at him and he quickly helped them again.

**TBC...?**


End file.
